


Some Fun Little Marvel Drabbles

by JamsAndApples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamsAndApples/pseuds/JamsAndApples
Summary: Fixed up some of the grammar and spaced it out a bit, might do it with the Steve one too. (Just so everyone knows, I wrote each of these within 15 minutes at most, hence the probably odd way they were both written.)





	1. Attack of The Mini Hot Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed up some of the grammar and spaced it out a bit, might do it with the Steve one too. (Just so everyone knows, I wrote each of these within 15 minutes at most, hence the probably odd way they were both written.)

"Brother... What did you do?" Thor asked from his spot in the doorway leading to the kitchen, where Loki sat with his knees close to his chest on the counter, surrounded by mini hot dogs that were most certainly moving. They seemed to have thin little legs and were both on the floor in front of the younger God and on either side of him, all of them slowly making their way closer to the slightly frightened God.

"I swear I didn't do anything, Thor!... Not on purpose anyway... THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!" Loki screeched, trying to pull himself into a tighter ball.

With a sigh, Thor walked over and stomped on one of them, making it let out a small screech before being smooshed. "Loki, why do you not just use yo-" The blond started calmly before his eyes widened significantly. Whatever remains of the previous hot dog left from what he had just smooshed had apparently moved out from under his foot and reformed into two slightly smaller hot dogs and the whole army of them now had their sights locked onto him, no longer caring about Loki.

"Do you see why I am having a problem here brother? They just keep coming back and my magic will not make them go away. All I wanted was an extra hot dog." Loki pouted as he looked around at the seemingly angry pieces of meet.

"Brother, you must do something!" Thor exclaimed as he took a step away from the small army and was ready to freak out when they stepped towards him to make up for the difference he had just made.

"I don't know what to do! I don't even know what I did that made this happen!! I used a simple multiply spell and- And then this!!" Loki explained as he magicked up one of his spell books and frantically flipped through the pages in hopes of a solution. Thor, on the other hand, had mustered up some kind of courage and was stomping at them in hopes to get them to go away.

"Well, you better find a spell to undo this! Preferably before we need to call our friends to help!" The Thunder God grunted as he continued to stomp at the ever growing number of hot dogs, obviously not learning his lesson.

"Okay! But you must stop stomping on them, Brother! Can't you see you're making this worse?!?" Loki exclaimed as he looked over at his idiot of a brother who was now surrounded by the mini dogs.

[An Hour Later] ".....Mind telling me how this happened?" Tony asked, now standing in the position Thor had been at the beginning of this while both Thor and Loki were huddled up on the counter, Loki with his face buried in at least three spell books and Thor holding Mjolnir out, trying to push away a group of nearing mini dogs.

"I will explain later Man of Iron, but for now pLEASE HELP US CONTAIN THIS ARMY OF HOT DOGS!" Thor looked over at the shorter man, who was doing his best to not burst out laughing, with pleading eyes.

"AND DO NOT TRY TO SMASH THEM, PLEASE!" Loki added with frustration in his tone as he glared at Thor from the corner of his eye.

"Pf- Sm-smashing's not my thing Reindeer Games."

[Another hour later] "So that's how we ended up here! Please help." Tony pouted, with puppy dog eyes as he sat in between Loki and Thor, all of them now curled up on the counter in an attempt to avoid the kitchen full of mini dogs, which were covered in soot from Tony's blasters.

"I-.. Okay.." Steve sighed heavily from his spot in the doorway.


	2. Steve Does A Dab

"D-Dab?" Steve blinks incredulously at Tony and Sam who are nodded excitedly, looking ready to burst from laughter. "Yes, Steve, Dab. It's the hottest craze and your Bucky Bear would love to see you do it." Tony started, wiggling his brows when it came to the Bucky part making Steve narrow his eyes, though it wasn't obvious if it was at the nickname or the way Tony was implying it. "It's true, you can take my word for it." Sam nodded with a smirk on his face as he mimicked the eye brow waggling that Tony had just done. "I- Alright fine but this is NOT because of Bucky. This is because I'm damn sure you guys won't leave me alone until I do it and I actually have things to do-" "Yeah yeah we know Stevie, you've got a date with Barnes and Nobles later, don't worry it'll only take like, six seconds." Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance, though his giddiness from before was still there. "It's not a date! We're just... Hanging out.." Steve's face burned a bright red as he refused to meet either of their smug faces. "Riiight. Now come on, you just gotta do somethin' like this man, and you're golden!" Sam rolled his eyes at the blushing super solider before demonstrating what a Dab was. Steve blinked a few times in surprise at how simple that was. "You just want me to do.. That?" "Yes! Is it really so hard to understand? Now.." Tony huffed as he brought his phone up to record, Sam mimicking his movements. "Ready Cap'n?" "Er- Yeah?" Steve nodded a bit, rubbing his slightly sweaty palms on his jeans and stepping back a step as Sam motioned for him to do. Tony counted down with his fingers '3.. 2..' and then pointed at Steve as some music played on Sam's phone. He would freeze, blink few times and then very, very awkwardly dab as he was instructed to, sending Tony and Sam so hard into laughter they doubled over before properly stopping the vine. "Thanks Steve!!" Sam then ran off toward the door that led to some other room, grabbing Tony's arm to follow after him. "See ya after your date Cap'n!" Tony practically giggled as he looked back and saluted the man before they disappeared behind the door. "Uh- Bye?" Steve honestly had no idea what in the world he was supposed to do now, he didn't even remember what he was doing before those two had even gotten here. "Okay, we got Stevie boy, do we go get Terminator now?" Tony rose a brow as his gaze flickered from the screen of his phone over to Sam who looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled brightly and nodded with an expression that said 'Duh!', "Let's do it!"


End file.
